The present invention relates to improvements in folding chairs to make them less risky for use by children.
Folding chairs have been around for many years including numerous chairs manufactured for decades by the assignee of the present application. Examples of prior patents belonging to the assignee are as follows:
3,021,175Norquist3,451,718Kaufman3,030,141Geller2,936,026Kaufman2,930,431Geller3,042,447Wilkinson2,636,549Geller2,308,256Wilkinson2,174,224Geller2,044,473Geller1,873,768Kux1,836,108Buffington880,087British Patent793,717Canadian Patent
Folding chairs have the benefit of reduced volume occupied by the chair for storage. When folded, the chair can be deployed for use by unfolding. As folded, the chair takes up less volume, and the various components of the chair tend to be somewhat aligned. In the unfolded condition at least a horizontal seat platform is supported by generally vertically aligned legs. In the process of folding and unfolding, the movement of the various components to the use position causes the closure of numerous gaps between the supporting and supported components. The closure of those gaps creates a pinch point which, particularly in the case of children, may cause a finger or other body part to be pinched, causing injury. When the chair is being unfolded, care can be taken to avoid pinching. However, children using the unfolded chair can sometimes be rambunctious or use the chair in unexpected ways, causing the chair to unexpectedly begin to fold while the child is in it. If this happens, the pinch point reappears with the attendant risk of pinching and injury to the child. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a folding chair in which the folding chair can be used by a child and the risk of the chair folding or unfolding uncontrolled is reduced.